


from her lips (he drew the Hallelujah)

by lunasasylum



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Jughead Jones, F/M, Finger Sucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeronica, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Veronica Lodge, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: The glide down her legs is quick and sensual, and Veronica spreads her legs, inviting him to lay between them.The denim of Jughead's jeans are rough against her thighs, but he's kissing her in a way that makes her forget what her name is."Holy hell, Jones."// or Jughead gives Veronica what she desperately needs, and in turn she gives him the most important pieces of herself.





	from her lips (he drew the Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 
> 
> Everything is consensual, there is never any question about it in here.
> 
> But, there is some light Dom/Sub, Dom/Sub undertones in here. 
> 
> It's not harsh at all, but this is just a bit of warning. 
> 
> Everything in the tags is in here. 
> 
> It's not too intense, just some nice SSC sex.

It's all sensual at first. 

Veronica Lodge, believe it or not, is all soft edges and gentle hands. His fingertips dance on the inside of her thighs, teasing the light skin there. Oddly, the smell of her expensive perfume on her clothes doesn't turn him off. It makes something pretty bloom in his chest and her hips are pressing her forward into his hands, like she can't control it.

He hushes her, whispering against her neck, "Be patient, Veronica."

And she shivers when speaks, so he files the reaction away for later. He's not sure if it's his voice or the command, but she listens to him, hands tangling in his dark hair. Whining in response, she stills her hips and waits for him to continue touching her.

Licking a slow line up the side of her neck, he smiles at the sharp intake of breath he hears. Pulling up, he presses a quick kiss to her lips and removes his hands from their position inside her thighs. She's been sitting on his lap for a while, their languid kissing turning hot and fervent as they continued. 

He's been ghosting touches on her exposed skin for the last few minutes, waiting for her to moan the magic words. But, Veronica's persistent. She's quick to give in sometimes, and some days she makes him wait for it. She reminds him that her submission is not easy, it is not given, it is earned. And, he proves himself worthy of it every time they find themselves in this position.

Lifting the bottom of her blouse, he rubs circles into her hips, slow and taunting.

"God, please," She whimpers, pressing her body closer to him. It's almost what he wants to hear and she knows it. But, he's a very patient man, and he can wait for what he wants to hear. It doesn't matter how long it takes her to say it, the only thing that matters is that she trusts him enough to say it. That she trusts him enough to give up this piece of herself for the night again.

He grins against her collarbone, nipping her. "As much as I appreciate the title acknowledgment, for now you can address me by my secular name." 

She chuckles, despite herself and he feels her relax against him. Because as serious as this is for them both, they're comfortable enough to smile. It's not just for him or her, it's the trust that sits beneath the surface. The trust that it takes for both of them to let go and do this with each other because it is so much more than sex, it's a promise.

His thumbs glide underneath the bottom of her bra. Lace. This part is not for him, just for her. But, he still loves to look. She arches into him this time, biting her lip as she makes eye contact with him.

"Please, Jughead." 

It's all he needs to hear before pulling her down to kiss her harder. She tastes like oranges, her favorite fruit. His hands tug up her shirt all the way off her body. Veronica's heels are kicked aside somewhere on his bedroom floor. 

He was right, her bra is a delicate, pastel lace. And, he knows the panties that go with it very well. Sliding her skirt off is a bit of a task, but he's done it enough that it doesn't take longer than it should.

The dull glow of the light in his room casts warm light on her face. She looks too angelic, just spread out on his bed, smiling up at him like he deserves this. They only recently started having sex with the light on. It took a while for Veronica to get comfortable with him seeing her body sober, not drunk or in the dark like she's done with past exploits. 

Jughead grins down at her, watching as she lifts her hands to caress his face. "Hi, you."

Veronica blushes because his eyes on her is enough to make her want to cry. The way he looks at her is so soft, even in this, he treatsher like the precious cargo she loudly proclaims she is. "Hey, you."

"You're so fucking beautiful." 

She rolls her eyes and presses a kiss on his lips. And, she knows this is all for her benefit because he's hard and ready against her thigh, but he always takes his time with her. The pink of her bra makes her look innocent in a way only he can see.

Squirming underneath his gaze, Veronica calls him back to her. "Touch me, please."

He always gives in when she asks nicely, it's how she gets what she wants. His hands are slow, but not hesitant when taking off her bra. Letting her breasts fall free, he takes a pink nipple between his two fingers, watching the bud harden between his fingers. He brings his mouth down to suck on the other one, and then switches, giving them both equal treatment.

Light sighs and gasps fall from her lips, allowing him to know that he's doing good. It's never been a question, though. He had read her body from the first time he sat next to her at Pop's.

He sucks at her pulse point, feelings her hands tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. A silent, but prominent question. Jughead yanks his shirt off so he can resume of task of toying with her chest.

Veronica loves the build up.

Fingertips brush on the edges of her panties and he glances back up at her, waiting for a nod. She gives it to him, knowing that if she said no, he'd be fine with that too. Likewise, if it at any point, he'd decided to stop, seriously stop, not as a tease, she'd be fine as well. The whole point of this was that it was consensual, that it was something they both needed and wanted.

The glide down her legs is quick and sensual, and Veronica spreads her legs, inviting him to lay between them. The denim of Jughead's jeans are rough against her thighs, but he's kissing her in a way that makes her forget what her name is.

"Holy hell, Jones." She curses when he pulls back, tongue dipping back into her mouth and then drawing away, going down focusing between her legs. Gently pushing her knees up, he gives her a small smirk as he trails a finger along her pubic bone.

She oozes pure anticipation and Jughead is picture of calm right now. Blowing a slow, cool stream of air directly on her clit, he chuckles at her reaction. 

"Stop teasing me." Veronica hisses, drawing her legs out wider. 

Shaking his head, Jughead glances up, "No." And that shouldn't turn her on. It's only one syllable, but it holds so much meaning that it has her nodding, hands running through his hair, not guiding him, just holding him. He snakes his hand up to her mouth, and gives her the simple instruction, "Suck." Now they're falling into that other space. Where she doesn't have to think or make decisions for herself, she just follows and listens. Veronica trusts him in this space and it's something he'd never take advantage of.

Without even considering anything else, she opens her mouth and sucks on the two fingers that he presented to her. It's languid and slow and the feeling of her tongue on his fingers makes his dick throb in his jeans.

Hissing, he gives it a few more seconds before pulling his hand away from her mouth. "Good girl."

And it's almost too early for that, but it still makes her shudder the same way. His words elicit a whine that makes Jughead thanks every deity there is for the gorgeous woman laying in front of him.

He sets to work immediately, a gift for her waiting and responding the way she does. He slips a slow finger inside, pausing for the quiet gasp that she can't help. It tells him she's okay, and that she's ready.

Once he hears it, his lips descend on her clit again, not teasing this time. "Holy hell, you're good." He works her over well, he knows her body too well for her back not to bow at the feeling of his hands on her skin. "More, please."

That's enough for him to slip a second finger in, this time with a goal in mind. His hands work to make her moan and he does it well. She shivers and shakes at every crook and curl of her fingers. He speeds up his movements, thrusting his fingers in and out faster, listening to her breathing become uneven. Then, he slows down with purpose. He's searching for something.

Veronica is just this side of frustrated when he finds what he's looking for. Jughead glances up and watches as her mouth falls open in a silent moan, back arching up slowly. Once he's got it, he works his fingers over it mercilessly, fixing his mouth to suck her clit until she's moaning audibly again.

Her fingers grip him tighter, her body tenses as her eyes flutter shut, all the telltale signs that she's approaching an expected end.

Jughead works his fingers faster, then pitying her, he brings his other hand up to pinch her nipples a few times. He smirked against her clit as she crested underneath his ministrations, ,her voice breaking through the loud moan of his name.

" _Jug-head."_ " She always separates the syllables in his name when she orgasms, like she can't comprehend both of them together. 

He brings her down slowly, taking his time in removing his fingers and letting her catch her breath. Coming back up over her, Jughead kisses her lips a few times.

Veronica opens her eyes when he pulls back, "You're hot." It's not eloquent, and it's the most un-Veronica thing she can say, but this whole experience is not like Veronica at all. She doesn't submit, she doesn't show weakness, she doesn't give anyone control over her, especially not her pleasure.

But, she lets. Every time they do this, every time she makes her way to the Southside, every time she knocks on his trailer door, she gives up something to him. And he takes care of her each time, he keeps her secrets, hides her wants and desires in the locked door of his bedroom and allows her to have this. He allows her to stop thinking for a few hours, he gives her the freedom from decisions and takes everything in his capable hands.

Getting to this point wasn't easy. There was a lot of restraint, a lot of fighting, a lot of pushback and disbelief on both sides. Still, once they figured it out, they made it work. They made this work.

He slides out of his jeans and his boxers, and rolls her over.

This is her favorite position. Initially, he believed because she had the control on top of him. She could set the pace, the angle, how much of him she took, but he was proven wrong. 

She liked this position because he could guide her hips, it was easier for him to fuck up into her without having to hold himself up. He'd keep a hand on her hip and the other on her ass, alternating between dragging her back and forth on his cock and slowing her movements, holding off her release.

In this position, he could decide what she got and when she got it.

Slowly, Veronica lowered herself on him, biting her bottom lip and watching him slide into her. She stayed silent as she felt him fill her up, it was something she liked to see and feel.

They'd held off on having sex without condoms until they both confirmed they were clean, and Veronica started birth control. She knew he wasn't having sex with anyone else, this was exclusive for both of them. They didn't want to be with anyone else.

Once he was fully seated inside her, he waited. She dropped a hand to rub her thumb over his cheek, sliding over his jawline. He smiled and turned his face to kiss the inside of her palm.

"Please, can I have it?" Her voice was small, as it always when she asked approval.

He rarely denied her, often times he delayed her, but he almost never denied her. Only when she felt so wound up, that it was best she go without it. On those days she needed to fall further into this, and let something be completely out of her grasp, it helped her remember that she didn't need a stranglehold on everything in her reach.

"Of course, princess." He sounded almost condescending, but the nickname wasn't. Still, her walls clenched around him at the term, and she blushed.

Jughead move her slowly, keeping their pace languid and calm. She hated this, she hated waiting for something she could have so much faster. Veronica always exclaimed that her time was precious, she didn't need to waste an hour doing something that took 15 minutes with anybody else. 

Yet, he kept her waiting, he let her feel every inch of him, every sensation was afforded to her.

"Faster," She whined. "C'mon."

Shaking his head, Jughead rolled his hips, and Veronica whimpered at the movement. "Is that how we ask for things, baby?" His tone was completely condescending this time, mocking her neediness. This only heightened her arousal and he rolled his hips once more, and gasped.

"I want, fuck," Veronica's words were coming so much slower, like she couldn't process more than one word at a time. "I want,  _goddamn._ "

Pushing her forward again, Jughead tsked. "What are you asking for again? I can't understand you."

And this was a big part of it, her asking him for permission. It shouldn't be such a turn on her, really, but it was always the last straw. The last shred of control that she had to give over if she was to get what she wanted.

"Please, sir, _fucking hell_ ," Veronica paused, catching herself, then continued. "I want you to move faster." 

Jughead grinned at the title change, and obliged her. "Anything for you." He finally began fucking up into her as she ground her hips down against, chasing her release.

This never took too long, he always got her off before he got finished, and she was usually still on edge from her first orgasm, making the second one a lot easier.

It wasn't the act, it was what took place during it. The name changes, terms of endearment, the slight condescension, the need for his approval, made it the best experience for her.

Veronica was close, but she knew better than to finish without saying anything, besides Jughead would never let her. "I'm close, can I," He thrusted into her sharply, and her eyes rolled back as her question went unfinished.

Sometimes, on days like today, when she'd been decidedly good for him. When it only took a little prodding to get her to submit, the least amount of resistance, he gave it to her with ease.

"Go ahead, let me feel you. You've been such a good girl." 

Ultimately, it was the last two words that had her finishing on top of him, crying out his name as her nails scratched his chest, lightly. He was already on his last straw when she started to orgasm, and her walls clenching and quivering around him brought him over the edge.

He hissed her name as he finished inside her, pinning his hips against hers while he moaned.

There was brief pause before she opened her eyes to look back down at him. Smiling, she rolled off of him, and Jughead forced himself on to his feet. It was their least favorite part, but he took her into the shower with him, washing the thin sheen of sweat and fluids from their bodies. He took this time to check her for bruising, even though he wasn't particularly rough tonight. She was sensitive, but not hurt. The marks on his chest were already fading away.

Once they climbed back into bed, she was rolling over onto his chest, listening to the even beat of his heart. He reached over, turning off the lamp, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Thank you, for y'know, doing this, and doing it right, and y'know," Veronica pulled up the blanket around them. "Taking care of him and all."

Kissing her forehead, Jughead sighed, "Of course, princess."


End file.
